


Assertive

by Artorias



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: 9S is in a pickle. Ever since 2B and him started to go out, he's noticed that SHE is the only initiating romance, not him. 9S goes to Jackass for help, with dire consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

“J-Jackass?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Am… Am I supposed to be feeling like this?”

9S isn’t feeling well. He’s feeling much hotter than his coordinated limit, feels himself blushing, and he’s feeling… an urge. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He’s only a Scanner type model, he wasn’t designed for situations like this!

“Oh that? I gave you that A-Chip right?” she inquires.

“A-an A-Chip? What is that?” 9S manages to sputter out in his heated voice.

“Eh? You don’t remember? Weren’t you asking me for a way to make yourself more assertive or whatever?”

 

**_25 minutes_ ago**

 

As soon as 9S heard the soft, simulated sighs of sleep 2B was making, he made his way to the Transporter and made his way to the Desert Camp to talk to Jackass. 2B had mentioned she got this new type of enhancement drug called an E-Drug. She helped Jackass with some combat data, which in turn led to some new discoveries. It was a chemically reversed stimulant in the brain that translates the adrenaline pumped in battle into euphoria.

 

9S was interested in the euphoria part.

 

Ever since 2B and 9S started to go out, he noticed she was being much more clingy than before. At their room back at the Resistance Camp she would want him to sleep in the same bed, she would want to hold hands and be even closer to him, even during missions where she usually restricted unrelated mission chatter. Normally, 9S would feel absolutely ecstatic about this, but he slowly realizes one important factor. She is the one initiating romance, not him.

 

“Sheesh, relationships sure are tough huh?” he yawns.

_I need something to help me become more… what’s that term? Assertive? Yeah, I need to become more assertive in this relationship. 2B is gonna start to be bored if she’s the only one starting our… incidents. Hmm… Maybe Jackass could help? 2B did help her with research after all and created that weird E-Drug stimulant. Maybe she could make something for me?_

 

**_Present_ **

“Well, that modified Plug-In chip wasn’t exactly a drug. See, it’s modified to be an executable file that overwrites certain things our processors translate into simulated emotions. Remember how 2B helped me with that E-Drug stimulant? That was a result of reverse engineering, BUT instead of the Adrenaline from combat, this A-Chip translates into normal behavior into, well… Pleasure. Eroticism, whatever you wanna call it. I called it an A-Chip because humans used to call erotic-inducing stimulants Aphrodisiacs or whatever.”

“Wait, WHAT? Jackass, you realize there are regulations and laws about altering our internal processors right? You know, the ones that AREN’T meant to be broken?” He manages to squeak out.

“Hey, calm down there. I did give you what you wanted right? You wanted to be more assertive? Well, here you have it. Oh, before I forget, there’s a certain… visual side effect to this. Here, take a look.” She pulls out a hand mirror and give it to 9S.

 

9S removes his blindfold.

 

“Thi-This is-“

 

“Yup. Does this for some reason. Adds hearts to your pupils. Pretty crazy right?”, she answers with a sly smile.

 

“Yeah… I guess. I- uh… Wow this thing is really uh… working-“ _Urgh! Oh god… I can feel it. It’s slowly taking over my thoughts oh god this feels weird… nonononnoyesY **ESYESYESYESYESY No! This... this is... Right. So fucking right you NEED it. How long have you been wanting this? Her embrace, her lips and supple mouth GAGGING ON YO-**_

9S freezes and looks at Jackass.

 

“…Jackass?”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“How long should this… effect last?” he inquires.

 

“Well… It SHOULD last around maybe 4-7 hours. It’s always been varied between those hours, but I’ve never been able to determine the actual amount.”

 

“4-7 hours huh? That’s just… perfect.”

 

9S begins to leave and licks his lips in anticipiation, his mind clouded with only one single android in his mind…

 

_Two. Fucking. B._

 

**25 minutes later**

 

**_Oh god, 2B… need 2B… need her need her need her need her need her need her FUCKING NEED HER._ **

**_Her soft supple lips. Her luscious white locks of hair. Her sapphire blue eyes. Her amazing body Her cold, cool personality… Everything of hers is MINE, MINE, MINE! Her usual cold personality won’t last long tonight…_ **

**_No. It’ll be refreshing to see her mewling on our bed begging for me._ **

9S licks his lips and takes off his blindfold, revealing the pink hearts in his eyes _._

**_Tonight is going to be special… and I want her to know it._ **


	2. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S meets someone new. It's more complicated than you'd think...

_Italics is normal, Beta 9S. You know. The twat that went insane?_

_**Bolded Italics is Alpha 9S. You know. The cool one. What 2B kinda wants?** _

 

_Oh god I need her want her need her want her **NEED HER WANT HER NEED HER**_

9S is probably in the worst state of his artificial life right now. His internal temperatures are rising off the charts, and he’s waging a mental war with… _something_ in his _own head_ right now. He felt like he was floating into the midst of a pure ray of light.

**_How long have you wanted her? Months? Years? Since you were BUILT? Now you finally have the chance to take her, make her submit and be YOURS yet you won’t do it? Why are you being such a wuss about this?_ **

_Because, I’m pretty sure her heart isn’t ready to begin with! I also don’t want to force her will because of some stupid… modification!_

**_Hey, 2 things. First, I’m NOT stupid. In fact, I’m the only one keeping you emotionally and physically stable so watch your tongue boy. Second, are you an IDIOT? Do you not see the way she bites her lip when she stares at you? When she’s constantly worried sick about you going out alone? The way she snuggles against your chest at night and holds back tears of joy, cherishing the fact that you’re alive? I thought we are Scanner models, the best around, yet you can't even see how much she wants you?_**

****

_What the hell? How do you know all this?!_

**_I know all this because that A-Chip awakened your hidden unit buried deep within your mental processors. I’m basically another version of you, albeit a bit ...better in a sense. I can also control your body and linguistic processors. So… start talkin’ shit, and you'll regret it my man._ **

****

_Aghhh! I don’t believe you, you’ve gotta be bluffing! How could this even be possible?!_

****

**_Really? Am I now?_ **

9S suddenly brings his hand up and slaps himself hard across the cheek.

 _OUCH! OK OK! I BELIEVE YOU! JUST DON’T DO THAT CRAP AGAIN!_ 9S yells within the confines of his own mind, while rubbing the soreness on his cheek.

 

**_Heh. That’s a pretty big hint that you should trust me from now on. Well… This is getting boring. Time to switch it up a bit._ **

_WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT, WHAT AR-_

9S suddenly feels as if he’s being sucked out of a tube, or into an inescapable black vortex.

“Aaaaah. Wow, pretty skinny. A little scrawnier than what I’m usually used to, but whatever. As long as it gets the job done.” 9S muses.

_… Could I ask what the hell you’re doing?!_

**_Eh? Ah. Right. Well, I’ve basically forced your normal conscious out of control of your physical body, So… you could say I’m “You” right now. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything out of line. I AM you after all, anything I do reflects me as well._ **

_Ergh… fine. Just… PLEASE consult me before you try to do anything rash? Please?_

**_Alright, I got it. Sheesh, you’re as clingy as Operator 210._ **

_Hey, that’s my-_

**_Yeah yeah shhhhhhhhhh. Let papa work his magic. No way I could let you try to pleasure 2B without the proper knowledge, right? That would lead to disappointment, you don't want that now would you? Now hush._**

_H-Hey! Don't you d-_

Alpha 9S drowns out Beta 9S’s voice for the time being.

“Now that’s taken care of… where is my beloved 2B…?” 9S asks out loud, his bright, pink hearts in his eyes glowing brilliantly.

**_ YoRHa Model No. 2  Class B coordinates found. Mapping to HUD Minimap. _ **

“The Night is still young. Wait for me 2B… I’m coming.”

 

And so, our hero sets out to complete his new objective.

_**NEW OBJECTIVE: FIND AND PLEASURE 2B** _

_**MISSION PRIORITY: CRITICAL** _

_**AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... I lied about this being the last chapter. I have had a TON of fresh ideas thanks to all your supportive comments. This is my first fanfic ever, so this is all new to me.  
> I PROMISE next chapter will be about Alpha 9S gettin' shit done with 2B. No smut tho, can't write that. 
> 
> Thanks for your support! please leaves comments, it really makes my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> I probably got a shitton of details wrong, but I really don't care. It's 5am, feel free to critique me however you'd like, this is my FIRST fanfiction I've ever spent alot of time on.
> 
> Since everyone is making 9S the beta bitch in many fanfics, I decided to take a new turn here.


End file.
